Don't Hurt Me
by WalkerSlaughter
Summary: READ LATEST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

"Does anyone know what irony is? Anyone?" The English teacher, Ms. Hammond, asked her 4th period students. But the class was much too quiet. She could even hear the crickets chirping.

"Anyone?" She asked again, and felt like facepalming.

There was still no sounds from the students, except for the occasional tapping of a pencil or foot.

"Doesn't somebody at least want to guess?" She asked, wanting to punch all of them and give every last one of them after school detentions for the rest of the week. But she knew that she couldn't. She was here to give them a chance, to teach them things that they didn't know.

When nobody even attempted to raise their hand, she got furious. "You know what? Get out your textbooks and read pages 190-205. This is unacceptable. You should've learned this in 7th grade. And now here you are, ninth graders, and you don't know anything."

The teenagers groaned and then the only sound in the class was the rustling of pages as they opened to their assigned pages.

"This is why I should've taught honors classes." mumbled to herself, wishing that the bell would ring soon and these children(or teenagers) would leave.

"Is what we don't finish in class homework?" A girl named Lucy Liu asked as she raised her hand. Many kids in the class turned to look at her and shot her evil looks. Then they turned towards their teacher, silently praying that she would say no.

Ms. Hammond thought for a moment. Should she give them homework? Sure, they really needed practice, but she had a feeling that they wouldn't even touch the homework.

"No." She finally answered.

"Wooooo!" Barry Clancy, the uncontested class clown, yelled out, pumping his fists in the air. Why were freshmen so immature?

The class worked for ten more minutes, then the bell rang, and everyone rushed out of the class. Ms. Hammond sighed with relief. It was lunchtime for her, which meant eating her homemade lunch and calling her best friend, Lori Grimes.

She took her lunch pale out of her desk drawer and dumped it's contents on her desk. Inside were a sandwich, a bag of Doritos, and a pack of Hostess cupcakes. She felt like a child eating this kind of lunch, but she loved it, so why should she care?

Then she pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Lori's number.

"Kayla?" Lori answered when she picked up.

"No, it's your husband. Who do you think I am?" Kayla laughed.

"Just making sure." Lori answered.

"I'm having a pretty bad day." Kayla complained into the receiver, tapping her fingers on her desk.

"Well, you'll feel better in a few days." Lori assured her friend.

"What makes you say that?" Kayla asked.

"You know... The date."

Kayla groaned and threw her head back. Lori had been trying for a while now to get Kayla to go on a blind date with some guy named Shane Walsh, who Lori said was a great friend of her husband Rick, but Kayla had never met him before. (Wasn't that the point of a blind date?) Which was pretty weird, considering that she was always hanging out with Lori and her husband,Rick. And now that the date was finally set, Lori was super excited, but Kayla really wasn't. She hated blind dates. She liked to meet the guy first, to get to know him a bit. What if this Shane guy was some mentally challenged guy that Lori and Rick felt bad for, and they were just pretending it was Rick's best friend?

"What makes you think that'll make me feel better? I'm a freaking train wreck when it comes to dating." Kayla said, sighing. It was true. Kayla had went out with few guys before, and each one was a terrible mess. What made Lori think that this Shane guy would be better?

"You'll like him. Trust me. He's great friends with Rick, and he's a good guy." Lori said.

"Why? Just because he's good friends with your husband, you think I'll like him?" Sure, Kayla loved Lori's husband. Not literally, even though she did have a slight crush on him at one point... But she had always thought of him as a person that she could confide in, and he could do the same with her. Sometimes, she felt like she could talk to him more easily than she could talk to Lori. He was basically her male best friend, and pretty much her only male friend. She's never told Lori any of this, though. Lori would've surely gouged her eyes out by now.

That's another reason she felt weird about this Shane guy. Since she was with Rick a lot, even without Lori sometimes, how did she not meet him?

"Just trust me." Lori said.

"Whatever you say. You always know best." Kayla said, laughing to herself.

"Yeah. By the way, can you watch Carl tonight? Rick and I are going to go out later tonight..." Carl was Rick and Lori's only son. Lori had always called on Kayla to watch him whenever she went out, which was pretty often. Kayla watched him so much, she wouldn't be surprised if he started calling her "Mommy". Sure, she had a strange love for kids, but who said she wanted to come home every day and raise her best friend's child?

"Sure. I don't have anything better to do anyway." Kayla said, thinking. What would she do tonight if she didn't watch Carl? She'd probably grade papers, eat Chinese food in front of the TV, and fall asleep on the couch. How fun. She'd much rather help out with Carl.

"Good. Thanks." Lori answered, and then promptly said goodbye. Kayla said goodbye as well and they hung up.

XX

About an hour and a half after she got home, Kayla had to head over to the Grimes house to babysit Carl.

"Remember to put him in bed at 9:00." Lori had instructed as she and Rick had walked out of the door.

"Ok." Kayla replied, deciding right then and there that she would put Carl to bed whenever she wanted. Even if he wanted to sleep at midnight, she'd let him, if his parents weren't home. She had no idea why Lori would bother giving her orders when she couldn't even take care of her own damn kid herself.

Soon, Kayla began to regret her decision of letting Carl stay up as late as he wanted. He was starting to get a bit annoying, and kept asking about when his parents would be home.

"Soon." She told him, and then she decided to play monopoly with him. The game was starting to annoy Carl, because of all of the math that he had to do.

"I hate this stupid game!" He said, throwing his pile of money in the air, causing it to fly everywhere.

"Woah, woah. Pick that up now." Kayla instructed, sounding every bit like the teacher that she was.

Carl groaned and picked up the money, and Kayla decided that they should put the game away.

Then Kayla realized that she had a chance to strike gold. Carl was always around his father, so he must know some info about that Shane guy, right?

"Hey Carl, I've got a quick question for you." Kayla said, and Carl lifted his head in interest.

"Yeah?" He asked, smoothing a hand through his own thick dark hair.

"Do you know anything about a guy named Shane Walsh?" She asked, smiling because she knew she was going to get answers.

"Yeah I do! He's pretty cool. He's good friends with my dad, and works as a cop just like him." Wow. That's some juicy info.

Kayla sighed. That wasn't the information she was looking for, but at least it was something. And something was better than nothing, right? Plus, she was half that Carl had just answered her question without asking her why she wanted to know.

"Cool. Are you tired yet?" She asked, hoping to get him into bed.

"No. Can I watch transformers?" He asked, and Kayla gave in.

They watched a bit of the movie, but not too much, because soon they were aware of a car pulling in the driveway and keys working in the door.

Kayla had to think quick. She quickly shut the TV off, and pointed to the stairs, silently instructing Carl to go upstairs. He went speeding, and was in his room with the door shut in a matter of seconds.

"How's out little boy?" Lori asked as soon as she and Rick had walked through the door.

"Good. He's such a good boy." Kayla said, smiling.

"Is he sleeping?" Rick asked.

"Yeah." Kayla answered.

"Good. Thanks again." Lori said.

XX

Kayla went home that night feeling like she wanted to die. She was so tired. She sat on the couch, and flicked on the TV. Some corny love story movie was on, andKayla had no idea why, but she decided to watch it.

The movie was about 2 hours long. She had no idea why, but she felt kind of lonely as she watched the movie. Sure, all of the kissing and hugging had made her sick, but it also made her feel like she wanted to be like those people in the movie. In love.

Kayla sighed, turned off the TV, and went upstairs to her bedroom. Her house was a small place, with only 2 bedrooms and a bathroom. Sure, there was a backyard, but what the hell was going to do with that?

She put on her sleep clothes and crawled into the bed. Luckily, today was a Friday, so she wouldn't have to go to work tomorrow. Sure, she would have some papers to grade at home, but at least she didn't have to deal with those kids in her classes.

She buried her head in her pillow, her mind still on the topic of falling in love. She tried to shake it away, but it just wouldn't leave her. Why was she thinking about this, anyway? Some cheesy love movie?

Or maybe Lori was right. Maybe she was lonely and did need a guy in her life to fill that void. Wait, what?

Kayla sighed. Maybe going on this blind date with Shane Walsh wouldn't be too ad after all.

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing sleep to come quick.


	2. Chapter 2

**How's the story so far? I know I write quickly, haha. Leave me a review plz**

Kayla woke up the next day with a terrible headache. She groaned in pain, and then put her head back in her pillow. She tried to go back to sleep, but no luck. About a half hour later, she decided to just get out of bed altogether.

She took an Advil, and just sat on her bed, staring at the wall. She was glad she didn't have to work. But she did have those papers to grade... Oh well. She'd leave it off until Sunday.

She spent another hour doing completely nothing, and her headache was starting to fade away. She got up, got dressed, and turned on the TV. Nothing good was on. Why did TV have to suck on Saturdays?

She pulled out her phone and shot a quick text to Rick. He had given Kayla his number long ago-for whenever she needed to escape and didn't want to talk to Lori or anyone else. Of course, she never told Lori that. She didn't want to think of what kind of problems that would lead to.

 _Hey, what's wrong?_ He texted back about a minute later. Kayla laughed at how proper he was when texting. He was always like that, and she had no idea why.

 _Bored as hell. Is ur wife home?_ Kayla texted him again. If Lori wasn't home, she could probably go over their house and talk to him. But if she was... Then they'd have to stick to texting.

 _No._ He texted back. Kayla smiled.

 _Come on over._ He said immediately after the last text. Kayla smirked. She looked in the mirror, to make sure she was at least a bit presentable, and headed out the door.

XX

"Where is she?" Kayla asked Rick as she walked into the Grimes house.

"She's at the grocery store." He answered, shutting the door behind her as she entered.

"How long do you suppose she'll be gone?" She asked, hoping it was at least an hour or two. But even if it was only a half hour, at least she was still spending time with Rick.

"She'll call me when she's on her way home. We'll know." They liked to keep their visits a secret, because there would be no point in talking to each other about secret things if everyone was listening, right?

"And Carl is with her?" Kayla asked. They liked to keep Carl out of the picture as well, because they were sure that he would tell Lori about everything. Even if they told him not to. Little kids were always like that, even if they didn't mean to be.

"Yeah. Want to go outside? It's a beautiful day out there." He gestured towards the backyard, where two lawn chairs were set up.

"Yeah, let's go." They walked outside, and each took a seat in one of the chairs.

"So, what's on your mind today?" He asked when they were all settled.

Kayla looked at the sun, thinking about how talking to him made her feel good as hell. She could pretty much tell him anything, and he wouldn't tell a soul and help her out if she needed it.

"You know that blind date your wife has me going on?" She said.

"Yeah... What of it?" He asked.

"That's what's on my mind." She crossed her legs.

"Are you nervous? Because Shane's a pretty good guy..." He started, when suddenly she realized that she could ask Rick anything about Shane.

"Can I see a picture of him? Or meet him? He's your best friend, right?" She asked, sounding anxious. She was also slightly bouncing up and down in her chair, excited to hear some information.

"You're not supposed to meet him until the day of the date. That's the point of a blind date." He would've liked to bring Shane over and have him and Kayla meet each other , but he had a feeling Lori would find out. He wasn't worried about Kayla telling, that would compromise any more meetings between them. Actually, he was worried about Shane telling. He may not mean to, but it'll come out sometime. And if she found out that they had a "secret meeting" before the date, she would be pissed. And he really didn't need that right now, not at all.

"Why? Why do you always listen to her?" She asked.

"I don't always listen to her." He said sharply. Kayla looked at him, shocked at how he was speaking.

"Oh." She said quietly.

"Listen. I'm sorry that I spoke that way. It's just... Lori and I, we're having some problems."

Kayla stared at him. "Problems? Like what?" She asked.

"It's nothing major. We're just... Having a few fights here and there. Really, it's nothing."

But Kayla could tell that it was something. But she didn't ask for more, even though she was dying to.

"It's just... It seems like we can ever agree on anything. We can't agree on how to raise Carl. We can't agree on what to do with... Anything. And she calls me names in front of Carl. Just the other day, she asked me if I even cared about us. And even through all of this, I can't even bring myself to yell at her. You think I would, but I just can't. But Lori doesn't seem to feel the same. She'll scream at me while we're in bed, in front of Carl, basically wherever I piss her off, she'll yell at me." He said. Kayla could see the tears brimming in his sky-blue eyes, and she felt bad for him. She was stressing out about a simple date, while this guy was having major problems with his marriage.

She stared at him in shock, surprised that he would just spill his heart out to her like that. It felt good though, because she felt like they were closer now, but not in a creepy way. She felt like they were better friends.

"You'll work something out. I know it." Kayla said, feeling lame. She wished she could say something better, but she just couldn't think of anything. She didn't know jack about marriages or relationships, because she was so inexperienced. But right now, she wished she did. More than anything, she wanted to help Rick and Lori.

"We'll try. I really want to work something out. I don't want to lose Lori." His voice was cracking, and he was rocking back and forth in his chair, and Kayla assumed that he was doing that to keep from having a breakdown. Suddenly his phone beeped, and he looked at it, wiping his eyes.

"Lori's on her way." He said to Kayla, and Kayla got up from her chair. "Bye. Thanks for having me over." She said.

He got up as well, and placed a hand on her shoulder for a second. "You're welcome." He said, smiling. He was glad to get all of that gunk out of his system. He felt glad to have someone other than his wife to vent to. He was glad to have Kayla as a friend. Very glad.


	3. READ THE NOTE PLEASE

**As you may know, I share this account with my sister. Read my bio if you don't believe me.**

 **I was camping for the past few days. No internet or electronics. I thought that my sister would be okay on this account, since she's in trouble at home and can't leave the house.**

 **So I come back and ask my sister what she wrote and she tells me nothing. The way she said it was super suspicious, so I log into the account. And what do I see? A story. AND IT WAS PLAGIARIZED.**

 **First off, I want to say sorry to Prettyprincess45. Seriously. I've talked to her a few times, and she's a very sweet girl and an awesome writer. I think that's why my sister plagiarized the story. Me and Prettyprincess45 were starting to become internet friends, and my sister was jealous. So she decided to wreck it for me while I was gone. But yeah, I'm really really really really really really really sorry. Please forgive me. If you don't I get it. After you read this and let me know, I'll take this story down and never bother you again.**

 **Does anyone know how to deactivate? I had a few stories planned for this account, but it's apparent that it'll never happen. Just let me know how to do it.**

 **My sister let me know how she did this, copying word for word. It took a lot of threatening and I even had pull her hair, but she told me. AO3. Apparently, on mobile you can simply copy and paste entire chapters or entire works and transfer it to here. So if your stories are there, just be on the lookout and kep them protected.**

 **Sorry again Prettyprincess45. She has a lot of fans, huh? I'm referring to the reviews and PMs. All of you are brave people and great friends to her, I wish I had friends like that.**

 **This'll be down in awhile.**

 **GO READ PRETTYPRINCESS45'S FIC TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! GIVE HER FAVES FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS FOR ALL SHES BEEN THROUGH!**


End file.
